EP031
}} Dig Those Diglett! (Japanese: ディグダがいっぱい！ Lots of !) is the 31st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 28, 1997 and in the United States on October 19, 1998. Blurb Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu are lost deep in the mountains. As they press forward on a rough road not even shown on their map, they suddenly hear a large explosion. Running toward the sound in surprise, the party emerges on a construction site where tractors are building a tremendous dam. Ash learns that the foreman is trying to recruit skilled Pokémon trainers because earth Pokémon, Diglett, are interfering with construction and delaying the completion of his work. The foreman has been recruiting Pokémon trainers to get rid of the Diglett. He will award free passes for travel to a luxurious natural hot springs to anyone who can accomplish this. As Ash scopes out the recruits, he notices a familiar enemy in the mix, Gary. Plot and travel on a pathway through some mountains to get to the Fuchsia Gym. comments that Fuchsia Gym should be right over the mountain, but realizes that they are surrounded by many mountains. Elsewhere in the forest, is having a picnic and getting ready to eat their lunch. An explosion is heard, concerning Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket. Team Rocket's food spills all over them, irritating them. Everyone runs to where the explosion came from, and they locate a truck-filled road. A large rock falls from the wall, and holes in the ground causes a multi-truck pileup. hears Pokémon saying over and over from underneath the ground. watches from above as a Diglett pops out of the ground. As Pikachu runs over to greet it, Diglett suddenly goes back underground. Ash and his friends rush to a hysteric foreman's side, as he tells them to look at the Diglett in the distance. The Diglett are popping in and out of the ground. When comments that they are very cute, the foreman yells at her and says they are preventing them from building a dam. Ash scans Diglett with his Pokédex, which says that people can recognize their movement from the upturned earth. Ash then comments that he doesn't see any upturned earth. The foreman says that it is because the ground is covered with concrete, but if they look closely, they can see movement. The foreman says that they may not be able to achieve their dream of building the Gaiva Dam. The foreman explains that they came up with a special division of Pokémon Trainers to get rid of the Diglett. He is offering a reward of a six-night, seven-day-long stay at the Giva hot springs resort for anyone who can get rid of them. Ash volunteers, and the foreman thinks that they were the ones called in. Suddenly, arrives with a fleet of Trainer-filled buses behind him. Gary notices Ash, and says that it must be a coincidence that he is there since only the best Trainers such as himself were invited, and ranks Ash last. Gary asks Ash if he has caught any good Pokémon, as Ash offers to show him, Gary notes that only amateur Pokémon Trainers show off their Pokémon. He instead offers to show off his personal fan club. Ash asks if they are Pokémon, as Brock hits him in the head and tells him to not be dumb. Brock asks who the girls are, and Gary explains that they are his friends. Brock asks the girls if they want to go out with him some time, and they all agree. As Brock asks the girls for their personal details, though the foreman begs for someone to go after the Diglett. Gary and his girls drive off to stop the Diglett. Brock doesn't get their phone numbers, while Ash says that he can't let Gary beat him. Team Rocket, hidden amongst the bushes, comment that they are Pokémon Trainers, and are motivated to join the Diglett pest control effort and would enjoy some rest and relaxation. The foreman addresses the Pokémon Trainers. Ash comments that there are a lot of Trainers, and the foreman yells to him to listen and not talk. Ash didn't like that he didn't call him by name. He calls himself the loser of Pallet Town, and breaks down. Brock tells him not to get worked up about Gary, and that he can still catch up to him. Team Rocket watches on from a ledge, and notice the large number of trainers and realise that they could steal their Pokémon. Though with only and , they would be outnumbered. Jessie discredits the idea of a sneak attack, they then settle on another plan, the principle of induced evolution. The foreman shows a large pull-down sheet that has a no-Diglett picture on it. He calls Diglett a great parasitic Pokémon, but Gary corrects him by saying that Diglett is called the Mole Pokémon. The foreman says that they may be small, but in large numbers, they can be very destructive. He sees the Diglett coming, as they take down a bus. Gary confidently steps forward, and with his cheerleaders' support, he throws his Poké Ball to bring out a Pokémon to battle Diglett. The Pokémon refuses to come out of its Poké Ball and a Diglett brings the Poké Ball back to Gary. Gary thanks the Diglett, but realizes that it wasn't supposed to happen that way. Gary throws another Poké Ball which contains his strongest Pokémon, though it too refuses to leave. In frustration, Gary throws all of his Poké Balls as the foreman begs for someone to get rid of the Diglett. Everyone else throws their Poké Balls, but the Diglett give them back to their Trainers. Misty comments that at least the Diglett are polite, as Brock adds that they are also unstoppable. Ash decides to use his to face the Diglett. Pikachu tries to stop Ash, but he had already thrown the Poké Ball. Squirtle also refuses to come out of its Poké Ball. Pikachu nods to inform Ash that the Pokémon didn't want to battle. The foreman tries to hit the Diglett with a mallet, but Gary says it won't work since the Diglett are really fast. Ash says that Gary must have really been studying, as Gary replies that he has, unlike Ash. Gary sees any effort as pointless and drives away in his car. Ash says that he doesn't like him. Brock never was able to get the girls' phone numbers. That night, Ash and his friends enjoy a hot spring. Misty says that she can't understand why the Pokémon wouldn't come out of their Poké Balls. Ash asks Pikachu why that is, and Pikachu points to where the Diglett are. Ash and friends follow them. While they are following the Diglett, they pass by the foreman who keeps trying to hit the Diglett with a mallet. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is reading about how to evolve their Pokémon, and find out that Pokémon must have a lot of experience before they can evolve. They say that Pokémon change when they evolve, and that they've known both Koffing and Ekans for a long time. As Team Rocket hugs their Pokémon and cry, their tears spur their Pokémon to evolve. Meowth comments that their time to evolve is now. Ash and his friends continue to follow the Diglett that are carrying small trees, they watch on as Diglett and help plant the trees on a mountainside. Ash scans Dugtrio with his Pokédex. Brock comments that it must be Diglett and Dugtrio's home. He explains that they play and work together on that mountain range, with Dugtrio plowing through the ground, and Diglett planting the trees. He also explains that the whole mountain range was built by them, and that maybe more gardens, forests, and mountain ranges across the world were also built by Diglett and Dugtrio. The foreman appears and reflects on the consequences of a completed dam including floods and Pokémon displacement. They realize that the Pokémon figured that out before they did, and that's why they wouldn't come out of their Poké Balls. Brock comments that they have a lot to learn about the ways of the Pokémon. The foreman decides that they will stop their work on the dam, as Diglett and Dugtrio continue their efforts. Team Rocket shows up and does their motto as Meowth interrupts them by saying that they know the rest. Ash tells them that they are not in the mood to deal with them today. Jessie says that they are in a good enough mood to share with them a special treat. As they wear Japanese outfits, hold fans, and fireworks go off above, they begin to introduce their new Pokémon. Jessie introduces her new Pokémon, as her Ekans has evolved into and James' Koffing has evolved into . Music plays in the background, and fireworks go off, as Team Rocket prepares to attack. Ash calls on Squirtle, , and for assistance. Weezing attacks with , and Pikachu uses but Arbok dodges the attack. Arbok digs underground, while Weezing follows it. Diglett and Dugtrio say their name a few times, with Team Rocket saying it once. Underground the Diglett and Dugtrio are beating up Arbok and Weezing, as they come out of the ground with bumps and are knocked out. Diglett and Dugtrio pop out of the ground, group together and form a tall mud wave. Team Rocket and their Pokémon ride on top of the Diglett and Dugtrio group and act as if they are surfing before it smashes and destroys the dam wall. Ash and Misty comment that Team Rocket never do learn their lesson. The foreman states that he definitely has learned his lesson, to which Ash replies that their stay wasn't a waste after all. Brock points out that Fuchsia City is just over the mountains. Team Rocket comes out of the ground, as a sign falls on their head which reads that dam project is cancelled, much to their disappointment. The following day, Ash and his friends head off towards the Fuchsia Gym. Major events * learns that the next Gym is the Fuchsia Gym. * Jessie's evolves into . * James's evolves into . * and meet for the first time (dub only). Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Gary's cheerleaders * Foreman Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple; debut) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×3; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×2; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * This is Nathan Price's last episode as . * Apparently, a Pokémon can choose whether or not to come out of their Poké Ball, as demonstrated by , and later, , , , , , and . However, this is the only instance where the Pokémon refuses to exit its Poké Ball, as opposed to sending itself out whenever it feels like it. * This episode is extremely similar to Tentacool & Tentacruel, in that a character is trying to build something that would destroy the area around them, and the Pokémon that interfere with it to save their area are targeted by the character to be exterminated. Additionally, the heroes are offered resort stays by both people in exchange for helping exterminate the Pokémon. The main difference between the two episodes is that unlike Nastina, the foreman in this episode realizes the error of his ways and willingly cancels the project. * Team Rocket break the fourth wall once again, when they first reveal their evolved Pokémon to Ash and friends. They mentioned that their Arbok and Weezing are being shown "for the first time on TV". * This is the first time when two of main characters' Pokémon evolve simultaneously. This wouldn't happen again until A Corphish Out of Water. ** Coincidentally, in both instances, one of the Pokémon involved belonged to Jessie. * Jessie and James mention experience points in this episode. * In the dub, when all of the Trainers are attempting to send out their Pokémon, one of the Trainers can be heard trying to send out a . * In the dub, the Dam is referred to as the "Gaiva Dam", likely a play on the phrase "Give a damn". Errors * In the dub, Brock points out that Diglett plow the ground and that Dugtrio plant the trees, but the clips actually show Dugtrio plowing the ground and the Diglett planting trees. * When James's Weezing's second head opened its mouth for the first time, it temporarily had the two upper square teeth the main head has. This was removed in subsequent appearances. * After the hot spring, where Ash, Misty and Brock were bathing in, was emptied by the Diglett, the Pokémon are heard saying their Japanese name, Digda, instead of Diglett. * The foreman says "Digletts," when "Diglett" is both singular and plural. * Diglett was originally misspelled as Diglet in the Pokémon.com blurb, but this has since been corrected. * During Team Rocket's picnic, James is tanner than usual. Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 1 (Version 2) * When Jessie and James set up their picnic in the dub, Jessie says she is having Chinese food when she is really having , and James says he'll have tea and crumpets, pouring the tea into a bowl containing his supposed crumpets, when he's actually having . * In the Japanese version, when witnessing the explosions, James speculates that the trucks and explosions related to treasure hunter TV shows or Ultra Squadrons, which is changed to an alien invasion in the English version. * The for the hot spring advertisement was removed. * Also, the sign that translated to "The Pokémon Trainer Party" also had the text removed. * In the scene where Gary decides to make his grand slam, he originally stated that "it isn't like baseball, where being fourth batter is the best." Also, Misty and Brock's reaction in the original was of agreement, while as the dub had them calling Gary detestable. This was presumably done because Beauty and the Beach, their first encounter was still banned by the time this episode aired. * The impact star was replaced when Brock hits Ash for wondering if Gary's cheerleaders are Pokémon. * Gary's cheerleaders referred to Brock as an "old man" in the Japanese version instead of "Sir", as in the dub. ** In the dub, Brock makes the accusation that he is thought of as an old man. * Most lines relating to numbers or the number 4 were rewritten. This resulted in Jessie randomly declaring her name in the dub. * Brock originally wonders if it is alright to be wearing swimsuits in a hot spring. * When they figured out that the Pokémon did not want to fight the Diglett, thus explaining why they won't obey their Trainers in leaving the balls; Misty referred to them as masters in the dub. * In the dub, when Meowth is calling someone on the phone, he asks if he can switch to a less embarrassing animated team. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=דיגלט והסכר |hi= Diglett को भगाओ! |hu= |it= |ko= 자연을 지켜라 |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 031 Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket de:Das Digda-Problem es:EP031 fr:EP031 it:EP031 ja:無印編第31話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第31集